


They Don't Understand

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't understand why I do it. They see pain, not   relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Understand

They came in at the wrong time. They came when I was being punished. They don't understand why. The won't ever understand why. They don't deserve to understand. 

They've taken me away from Master Loki for the forseeable future. They keep asking me why I would want to see a 'criminal' the person who 'abused' me. There was no abuse. They've taken him away and when I came up from subdrop I was terribly confused. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ron wouldn't leave me alone so I snuck down to the dungeons to see my Master. Master Loki must be horribly bored without me. 

"Master Loki? Where are you sir? "

"Harry darling you shouldn't be here."

"I was just wondering if I could have a lollipop."

"A lollipop? Now?"

"Please Master?"

Loki started to unbuckle his pants. 

"Alright. Come have a lollipop pet."

Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't understand having a lollipop is harry giving a blowjob.


End file.
